


О крокодилах и сокровищах

by Spicebox



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5063896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>аушка, в которой маленького Росиньку подбирает не Сенгоку, а Крокодайл, тогда еще совсем не сэр.<br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Медальон

_1493 год_

Яхта «Рамона» была крутой и быстрой, к тому же очень удачно пришвартовалась в отдалении от остальных кораблей. Крокодайл присмотрел ее еще вчера; ни капитан, ни матросы не производили впечатления серьезных противников, да и на борту по вечерам оставалась всего пара человек, с которыми он бы без труда справился.  
Небольшая загвоздка заключалась в том, что действовать следовало быстро и бесшумно, а люди, иссушаемые песком, обычно страшно орали. Можно заткнуть их песком, — решил Крокодайл.  
Он шагнул на пристань, поставил на землю бурдюк с водой и сумку, набитую едой – и с удовольствием посмотрел на яхту «Рамона», ее гладкие бока, блестящую латунную надпись и паруса, в лучах заходящего солнца нежно-розовые.  
В его списке «Как стать Великим Пиратом» было двадцать девять пунктов, седьмой пункт гласил: «Угнать крутой быстрый корабль», и Крокодайл надеялся, что этим вечером сможет его зачеркнуть, заодно сделав себе достойный подарок на пятнадцатилетие.  
Припрятав припасы в неприметной пустой бочке, Крокодайл бросил последний взгляд на яхту – и, засунув руки в карманы брюк, двинулся в город. Привлекать к себе внимание было неразумно.  
  
Почти подойдя к кондитерской (перед операцией «Пункт Семь» стоило как следует подкрепиться), он вдруг увидел золотой медальон.  
Кондитерская подождет, — решил Крокодайл и шагнул к медальону. Он знал за собой эту слабость – любовь к золотым украшениям — и время от времени ей потакал. Как сейчас.  
Медальон висела на шее у мелкого белобрысого пацана, одетого в когда-то нарядную, а теперь просто очень потрепанную одежду, которая скрывала сокровище от беглого взгляда, а пацан, в свою очередь, стоял посреди улицы и ревел во весь голос, размазывая слезы по щекам. Люди его обходили: пацан был со всех сторон странный. Может, больной или сумасшедший. Сумасшедший с золотым медальоном.  
Крокодайл подошел к пацану и, глядя на него сверху вниз, спросил:  
— Ты что, потерялся? Где твоя семья?  
Пацан посмотрел на него дикими глазами – и заревел еще громче, вцепившись в майку Крокодайла обеими руками. Мелкий клещ с золотым медальоном. Крокодайл попытался превратиться в песок – отличный прием, когда тебя пытаются схватить, но тут почувствовал: что-то не так. Слишком сыро, этот плакса залил его своими слезами.  
С трудом оторвав от себя липучку, Крокодайл для верности оттолкнул его так, что пацан упал на землю, — но только развернулся, чтобы уйти, как почувствовал, что на его ноге повисло что-то тяжелое, мешающее сделать шаг.  
Ну да, разумеется. Крокодайл вздохнул, снова посмотрел на кулон, выбившийся из-под поношенного тряпья, и утешил себя тем, что пункт пятнадцать («Похитить невинного ребенка») он может зачеркнуть уже прямо сейчас.  
  
Невинный ребенок оказался противным. Пока Крокодайл аккуратно ел ложечкой кусок шоколадного торта (пункт три: «Блестящие манеры»), он сожрал почти весь торт, попутно вывалив свою историю. Крокодайл не особенно вслушивался, кажется, что-то про незапланированный переезд, злых соседей и сумасшедшего братика, который убил папу.  
На словах «отпилил голову» Крокодайл неожиданно заинтересовался.  
— Чем отпилил?  
— Тупой пилой, — всхлип. – Кажется.  
— Круто, — с уважением кивнул Крокодайл. Он ценил людей с фантазией. – А тебя как зовут?  
— Росинант, — буркнул мальчишка.  
— Слишком длинно. Будешь Роси.  
— Не называй меня Роси, — из-под спутанной челки показались очень злые глаза красного цвета.  
— Ладно, Росинант так Росинант, — согласился Крокодайл. Ему было в общем-то все равно.  
— Мы сейчас куда? – спросил Росинант.  
«Мы», — мрачно подумал Крокодайл и ответил:  
— Добывать корабль.  
— Покупать?  
— Типа того.  
  
Стоило только забыть о том, что Росинант идет за спиной, как он тут же спотыкался о какой-нибудь камень и шумно падал. Хорошо хоть, больше не ревел. Крокодайл оставил его на берегу охранять провизию – лишь бы только не путался под ногами – и полез на яхту, благо охранники как раз отвернулись. Подкравшись из-за спины, он протянул к ним руки, распадающиеся на множество песчинок, первым делом выбил из рук оружие и забил песком горла – и тут услышал за спиной шаги. Обернувшись, он увидел еще одного, с ружьем, и Росинанта, перелезающего через борт.  
— Стреляй быстрее! – прикрикнул Крокодайл, толкнув ногой пистолет охранника в сторону Росинанта. Тот поднял пистолет, промямлил:  
— Но папа… Доффи… папу…  
Крокодайл с досадой отвернулся и почувствовал, как тела в захвате песка обмякают без движения. Отлично, он успевает; прогремел выстрел. Потом обиженный вопль:  
— Кроки, он пытается уползти!  
И еще один выстрел.  
Крокодайл отпустил высушенные, легкие трупы и обернулся:  
— Не называй меня Кроки. Звучит ужасно.  
Росинант стоял с пистолетом в руке, и нижняя губа у него прыгала – вот-вот заревет. Крокодайл потрепал его по плечу, сел на корточки, разглядывая труп – выстрел в бедро, другой в голову и кольцо с сапфиром на пальце. Кольцо было красивое. Золотое.  
— Кстати, он тоже был чьим-то папой, — сказал Крокодайл, скручивая с пальца кольцо.  
Росинант помолчал, потом ответил:  
— Врешь небось.  
— Вру, — согласился Крокодайл и, вставая, надел кольцо. Потом потянулся за списком – ему хотелось побыстрее вычеркнуть седьмой пункт – и отправиться в море на новом корабле. Росинант поднырнул под руку, заглянул:  
— А что ты пишешь?  
— Это Список. Если я выполню все пункты, то стану самым великим пиратом в мире.  
— Ничего себе, — восхищенно выдохнул Росинант.  
— Пойду поставлю парус, — бросил Крокодайл, отворачиваясь. Он не подал виду, но ему было приятно.  
Вдруг Росинант его окликнул:  
— Кроки, ты забыл вычеркнуть еще один пункт, про «найти крутую команду». Я уже вычеркнул!  
Крокодайл досчитал до десяти, потом до двадцати, а потом спокойно и весомо ответил:  
— Еще раз тронешь мой список — побью. Уяснил?


	2. Лекарство

_1498 год_

Росинант валялся на ростре, теплом, высоком и нагретом солнцем. Солнце нависало над головой, жарило веки даже через темные очки, дул легкий ветер. Мимо, скользя по воздушным потокам как по волнам, пролетела стая чаек, и Росинант, подняв пистолет, поймал одну в прицел – бесцельно, не собираясь стрелять. Просто вел прицел за чайкой, пока она не превратилась в далекую точку. Ему было так лень двигаться, а ведь он еще полчаса назад собирался найти укромное место, чтобы выкурить сигару, позаимствованную у Крокодайла.  
Интересно, Крокодайл сам себя со стороны видел? Шуба, сигара эта, что за дурацкий пафос. Росинант вытащил сигару из кармана, прикусил ее, скорчив суровое лицо и важно прогудел:  
— Только бесполезные дураки говорят о своих мечтах!  
Вдруг что-то изменилось. Наждаком проехалось по коже, кольнуло виски. Росинант, не меняя позы, запрокинул голову назад и увидел перевернутую фигуру приближающегося Крокодайла. Из-за плеча выглядывал не скрывающий злорадства старпом.  
Росинант демонстративно пожевал сигару и вытянул за голову руку с пистолетом, нацеливая его на парочку зануд:  
— Бах!  
— Сигары, значит, воруем, — противным голосом сказал Крокодайл.  
Росинант печально вздохнул.  
— Совсем как взрослый, — продолжил Крокодайл.  
Росинант скатился с ростра, пружинисто приземлился и выпрямился, заложив большие пальцы за ремень. В свои тринадцать он был на голову выше немаленького в общем-то Крокодайла, но тот все равно умудрялся над ним нависать как морской король над рыбацкой лодочкой.  
— А что, не взрослый? – обиделся Росинант.  
— Без дьявольского фрукта-то?  
— Так ты же не даешь!  
— А если дам?  
Какой-то задней частью ума Росинант прекрасно все понимал, и видел, что лицо у Крокодайла стало серьезное и честное, и знал, что он всегда так делает, когда издевается, но было уже поздно. За эти пять лет Росинант так и не научился вовремя тормозить.  
— А давай!  
  
Сначала пропали звуки. Нет, сначала Росинант хотел сказать, что фрукт на него не подействовал, но, начав говорить, не услышал ни звука. На всякий случай он заорал: в ушах стояла все та же глухая ватная тишина, в которой не было даже шума волн, даже стука сердца. Крокодайл согнулся, держась за живот, ржал во весь голос – и тоже абсолютно бесшумно. От ужаса у Росинанта заколотилось сердце и подкосились ноги, ему показалось, что палуба уходит из-под ног, а потом от всего этого ужаса стало комфортно, очень спокойно, совершенно безразлично – и тогда он упал в черноту, полную быстрых бессвязных мыслей.  
…Первое, что он увидел, открыв глаза, был Крокодайл с ведром воды в вытянутых руках, все еще хихикающий.  
— Сволочь! — заорал Росинант, закрывая голову рукой, а другой нащупывая пистолет.  
— Росинант, тебе нужно успокоиться, — серьезно сказала сволочь. — У тебя теперь даже фрукт для этого есть.  
  
Росинант был «болтливый, бесполезный и гиперактивный», а Крокодайл любил только уродливых банановых крокодилов со своей малой родины, да и то, подозревал Росинант, лишь потому что давно их не видел. Никогда он не был ничем доволен, вечно придирался к какой-то ерунде и заставлял делать неприятные вещи, так что Росинант уже начал задумываться, не сбежать ли ему к Доффи – тот наверняка не заставит его книжки читать.


	3. Бананавани

_1501 год_

Площадь перед входом в Хранилище Драконов была тихой, усыпанной песком. Но не безлюдной – определенно не безлюдной. Росинант перешагнул через мумию в форме охранника, подошел к огромным воротам и начал искать белую блестящую пластину. Он поддерживал поле Спокойствия активным, чтобы не терять времени, если кто-нибудь случайно выжил.  
Но Крокодайл редко допускал ошибки – а оставить в живых свидетелей нападения на Хранилище Драконов было бы несомненной ошибкой, потому что сам Росинант не стал бы никого убивать, самое большее – усыпил бы, не доводя даже до комы.  
Крокодайл об этом прекрасно знал, и поэтому все хранилище было засыпано песком, будто на этот холодный, мрачный остров обрушилась песчаная буря. Наконец обнаружив пластину, Росинант приложил к ней ладонь. Он был уверен, Крокодайл взял его с собой исключительно из-за этого – дверь мог открыть только тенрюбито; бывший тенрюбито тоже подходил. Росинант открыл ему свой секрет три года назад, когда съел дьявольский фрукт, а Крокодайл послушал, покивал и заметил:  
— Кстати, мою семью тоже убили тенрюбито.  
И так он весомо это сказал, с таким неприятной интонацией, что Росинанту, который не боялся никого и ничего, — разве что чистописания – вдруг захотелось сбежать куда-нибудь подальше, желательно не делая при этом резких движений и не поворачиваясь к Крокодайлу спиной.  
А тот выждал еще несколько мгновений – и вдруг рассмеялся:  
— Купился, вот же придурок!  
Росинант тогда, конечно, обиделся, но Крокодайл ничего не забыл, и, как только пронесся слух о волшебной сокровищнице, которую может открыть только тенрюбито, тут же воспользовался Росинантом как отмычкой.  
  
А вдруг не сработает? – подумал Росинант и подвигал ладонью на пластине. Внутри что-то пискнуло, стукнуло несколько раз – и огромные железные ворота, украшенные драконами, плавно разъехались в стороны. Росинант шагнул вперед и остановился, восхищенно присвистнув: под ногами в холодном искусственном свете переливалось и сияло золотое море, то и дело хищно вспыхивали разноцветные искры драгоценных камней. Росинант отступил назад, разбежался – и ласточкой нырнул вниз.  
Сверху послышались голоса: Крокодайл уже привел команду и расставил ее в цепочку от сокровищницы до корабля. Потом на голову Росинанта упал большой мешок с привязанной веревкой.  
— Эй, Крокодайл! – крикнул он. – Смотри, какое колечко прикольное!  
И, размахнувшись, бросил вверх перстень-печатку с непонятным, но красивым символом. Крокодайл поймал, покрутил трофей. Он выглядел, как всегда, невозмутимым.  
  
Надо сказать, за двенадцать лет Росинант всего один раз видел растерянного Крокодайла – это когда в открытом море к ним подплыл торговый корабль (все слегка оцепенели от такой наглости) и с него проорали в рупор:  
— Чьи крокодилы?!  
— Его! – крикнул в ответ Росинант, тыча пальцем в Крокодайла, а тот настолько растерялся, что просто кивнул, глядя, как торговец поднимает на лебедках огромную, на всю палубу, стеклянную чашу с извивающимися уродливыми тварями.  
— У меня еще немного денег осталось, можно корабль переделать, — сказал Росинант, забравшись на перила.  
  
В этот момент он понял одну важную вещь: ничто так не дезориентирует и не парализует людей, как добрые дела.  



	4. Герой Арабасты

_1505 год_

Прибыв в Арабасту, Крокодайл без сожаления распустил команду, будто хотел вернуться к тому моменту двенадцатилетней давности, когда он надеялся только на себя и располагал только собой. Не учитывая Росинанта, конечно – а тот больше всего на свете не любил, когда его не учитывали. И даже сейчас ходил взад-вперед по комнате и злился:  
— «Барок Воркс»? Идиотское название. Тупое.  
— Предложи лучше, — пожал плечами Крокодайл и обрезал сигару перочинным ножом.  
— И тебя, значит, никто из твоих людей не знает. И зовут тебя «мистер ноль». Очень самокритично. Нет, подожди, я понял, к чему ты ведешь! Ты что, всерьез считаешь, что я соглашусь быть твоим напарником?  
Дело тут было в другом. Крокодайл хотел осесть на месте; он претворял свой план по захвату Арабасты и получал искреннее удовольствие от каждого целенаправленного, заранее просчитанного действия. Ему нравился каждый этап: чужак, Шичибукай, Герой Арабасты, а в скором времени – ее король. Будущее разворачивалось перед ним, многообещающее и предсказуемое.  
— Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема? – выпалил Росинант. – С тобой стало скучно!  
Его уверенность в том, что мир существует для его развлечения, сначала раздражала и изумляла, потом восхищала, потом Крокодайл привык. Но ни один человек не должен помешать его планам, заслонить его цель, поэтому Росинант сейчас и злился, обвинял, психовал, не замечая, что его в это время аккуратно подталкивают к двери.  
— Погоди, каким еще напарником? – спросил Крокодайл. – Мой напарник должен быть умным.  
Росинант открыл рот и тут же его закрыл, казалось, что он сейчас лопнет от злости.  
— Повзрослеть бы тебе не мешало, — сказал Крокодайл.  
— Я лучше к Доффи вернусь, — нахмурился Росинант. – Давно пора.  
И ушел собирать вещи.  
  
Крокодайл раскурил сигару, на мгновение ее вкус показался ему сырым и кислым, но потом все прошло. Бананавани, которых давным-давно притащил Росинант, благополучно переселились с корабля в подвал особняка в Рейнбейс, правда, теперь их было не пять, а с полсотни. Крокодайлу нравилось наблюдать за ними, стоя у края бассейна. В такие моменты он знал, что все идет по плану.  
Сначала Крокодайл был уверен: Росинант, этот придурок, даже не задумался о том, что бананавани питаются исключительно человеческим мясом. Но он ошибался.  
— Крокодайл, что ты делаешь! – возмущенно завопил Росинант, отталкивая от бассейна связанных людей. – А если они подавятся?!  
Волновался он, конечно, в основном за своего любимчика – в детстве того не принимала стая, потому что у всех остальных бананавани на голове рос красивый большой банан, а у этого – совсем маленький и хилый. Крокодайл не знал – и, возможно, не хотел знать – что увидел Росинант в уродце, но через пару лет тот вырос в отборную особь и, оторвав пару чужих бананов, завоевал себе уютное место в бассейне. При этом уродец любил только Росинанта, с удовольствием ходил на поводке и даже один раз попытался кинуться на самого Крокодайла, чем навсегда заслужил его уважение.  
Ведь такую тупую и бесстрашную преданность стоило уважать.  
  
Крокодайл отложил сигару, запустил руку в карман и достал старый, по-детски наивный список, о котором давно уже не вспоминал. Взял со стола карандаш и дописал внизу пункт, который никогда не должен был там оказаться: «Найти друга».  
А потом – вычеркнул.  



	5. Доффи

_1505 год_

По дороге из порта Дофламинго окликнули.  
— Я Росинант! – Роси помахал рукой, быстро пересекая площадь. – Помнишь, твой младший брат.  
Помнил ли он? Дофламинго мог показать этому младшему брату стопку листовок Крокодайла, каждая в порезах и подпалинах. Он увидел Роси рядом с Крокодайлом в Логтауне, во время казни Гол Д. Роджера, и с тех пор следил за его жизнью. А Роси, небось, о нем и не вспоминал.  
— Нагулялся?  
Роси моргнул и промолчал, с любопытством разглядывая Дофламинго. Сам он был одет в раздражающе-крокодайловском стиле, и это не нравилось Дофламинго: ни гладкая тяжелая шуба на плечах, ни пародия на костюм, ни золотые кольца, перемигивающиеся камнями на пальцах.  
— У Крокодайла стало скучно, — объяснил он, надевая темные очки. – Слышал, у тебя весело.  
— Очень, — кивнул Дофламинго. Потом перевел взгляд на другую сторону площади: там, свисая с краев каменной скамейки, придерживая лапой потрепанный коричневый чемодан, дремал уродливый огромный крокодил.  
— Твой?  
Роси проследил за его взглядом и почему-то развеселился:  
— Мой. Пойдем, я должен вас познакомить!  
Развернувшись, он подошел к крокодилу, потрепал его по морде: один глаз открылся, и выражение этого глаза совсем не понравилось Дофламинго.  
Ничего, дружище, — недобро усмехнулся он в ответ. – Из тебя получится отличное чучело.  
И чуть не затряс головой: стоило только Роси появиться, все приобрело характерный оттенок идиотизма, — даже он сам, Донкихот Дофламинго, Джокер, будущий король, играет в гляделки с отвратительным росиным животным, которое, ко всему прочему, зовут Доффи.  
  
В этот момент у Дофламинго мелькнула мысль, что он стоит на пороге новой жизни, и что ни один человек не должен помешать его планам и устремлениям — Подполье, Дресс Роза, Мариджоа...  
Но для благоразумия было уже слишком поздно.


End file.
